


That Damned Blue Dress

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hotel Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: My take on how the situation progressed after that kiss in S1E18, "Doubt"
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	That Damned Blue Dress

Her fingers threaded through is thick locks as their kiss quickly went from chaste to much, much more. After a few moments, Diane straightened herself and released him from her grip.

She smiled then turned on her heel to leave.

Kurt sat, stunned, for a moment longer before throwing whatever cash he had in his wallet on the table to go after her.

“Diane. Diane, wait.”

Her strides were long and by now she’d already made it halfway to the front door. Her mind, too, was spinning, so she hadn’t even heard her name being called.

He caught up with her and placed a hand her waist, “wait.”

It caught her off guard but she grinned once the warmth of his strong hand hit her senses.

She stopped and turned to face him.

They kissed once more, deeply, passionately, his hand resting comfortably on the back of her neck.

“Kurt,” she sighed. “We can’t…”

He pulled back. “Hm?”

“We can’t,” she breathed

He kissed her again and whispered in her ear, “we can”

“Take me to your room?”

Kurt grinned as his hand moved down her side to grasp her hand. Their fingers entangled with one another’s as he began to tug her toward the bank of elevators.

She giggled as she followed his lead, running into him as he stopped abruptly to push the button to go up.

He pushed the button a few times then waited a moment before pushing it again.

“You know you can push a button a hundred times and it won’t come any faster.”

Kurt blushed and laughed. “Is that so?”

“It is,” she flushed as she realized the double entendre she’d just spoken. “I mean…”

He lifted their entwined hands and kissed the back of her hand. “I’m a little nervous, too.”

It was her turn to blush. “Thanks. McVeigh.”

Kurt tried not to growl at the use of his last name. He liked it. As inconspicuously as possible, he adjusted himself through his jeans with his free hand.

“Diane.”

She chuckled. “What?”

“Nothing. When will this elevator get here?”

Before she could reply, the doors parted. A young couple stepped out and the older couple stepped in their place.

“We have the elevator to ourselves,” he commented before stepping forward and pushing her against the back wall, one hand sliding down her side and down to her ass.

“Awfully forward…” Diane smiled. She accepted his tongue in her mouth as his body pressed against hers, molding together easily.

He grunted.

“True,” she tried to reply, between kisses. “But the wall… it’s… glass.”

“Don’t care.”

She giggled, again between kisses. The elevator stopped on the 8th floor, and Diane pulled away first. “Kurt. Is this your floor?”

“Mm.”

She sighed at his touch, “Mm.”

His hands continued to wander as his mouth explored her neck.

“Oh. Um, Kurt.”

“Kurt?”

The door began to close on them.

She giggled. “Kurt!”

He stopped and looked around. “Huh? Oh.” Kurt hurriedly pushed the Door Open button and waited for it to reopen. Again, he took ahold of her hand as they exited the elevator and headed towards his room.

Kurt fumbled for the key in his pocket then slid it in the door’s slot, opening the door for them. The door closed and before he did anything, Kurt stopped and looked at her seriously. “Are you sure about this?”

Diane nodded and bit her lower lip.

“You know I’m a staunch Republican?” 

“And I’m a demanding Democrat”

He smiled at her then kissed her, gently at first but passion quickly overtook him. Kurt pinned her to the door with his body.

She kissed him back with equal fervency as her hands dug into his hair once more, tugging with need, her nerves finally beginning to subside.

His hands moved up her sides to the back of her dress, tugging at the zipper on the back of her dress.

Diane groaned into his mouth, her hands moving from his hair to begin tugging at his belt, fumbling with the buckle. She pulled away first. “A little help?”

He chuckled as his hands left the back of her dress to undo his buckle then his zipper. Kurt took a step back and kicked off his boots, watching as Diane did the same and let her blue dress fall to the floor.

It was Kurt’s turn to groan. “Wow.”

Diane’s eyebrow arched as she perused the sight before her for the first time. “Not so bad yourself.”

Kurt reached behind her and with one skillful move, unhooked her bra.

She gasped.

He grinned as his hands found her now bra-free breasts.

“Kurt.”

His hands massaged them gently, kneading, reveling in how perfect he found them, quickly letting out the passion he felt for her.

Diane’s head hit the door behind her, letting herself feel his rough hands on her. He didn’t stay long, though. One of his hands trailed down her taught tummy then slipped into her panties. Before Kurt went any further, he raised his eyebrows, asking for permission to proceed. Diane looked at him, wondering why he’d stopped then nodded. “Please?” He parted her folds with his fingers, smiling as he found her wet, ready for him.

She whimpered, “Kurt.” Diane swallowed hard and closed her eyes again, feeling.

He kissed her gently then stopped to watch her face as his fingers played with her.

“Please?”

Kurt grinned, and took mercy on her, his middle finger found her clit then began rubbing her slowly.

Diane’s hands gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into him.

“Fuck.”

“Feel good?”

She could only nod.

Kurt leaned forward to kiss her again and pressed his body against hers. Diane let out a happy, “mm,” in his mouth when his hard cock pressed against her thigh.

Her thighs began to shake as she pulled back from him, gasping. “I need…”

“Tell me,” he urged, his fingers moving faster on her. “Please?”

Diane’s hips rocked against his hand as one of hers covered his. She came on his fingers, spasms racking her body for a few moments.

“Damn.”

He smiled as he slowly withdrew his fingers from her, bringing them up to his mouth to lick them clean.

She opened her eyes and smiled. “Wow.”

“Promise me I can taste you again later?”

“Only after I get to taste you.”

He groaned. “You… you do that?”

“I do!” She purred, grinning then kissed him. “But now, I need you to fuck me.”

Kurt shook his head once, loving the language that just came from her mouth. “Yes ma’am.”

Diane placed her hands inside her panties, on her hips, then wiggled them as she took them down.

He kissed her again, “bed?”

She shook her head. “Here.”

Kurt quickly pushed his boxers to the floor then gripped his hard length, stroking once then, with his free hand, lifted her thigh and slowly guided himself deep into her.

Diane gasped and held her breath. She hadn’t expected him to be so thick. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, slowly beginning to rock his hips into her, not quite pulling himself out, just deep, needy.

She clenched her muscles and smiled as he grunted a primal, “fuck.”

“More. Please?”

Her fingers tugged at his hair as Kurt quickly found a rhythm.

They kissed again, this time full of tongues and teeth and greed.

She pushed her hips back into him as another orgasm threatened to hit her.

“Kurt. I’m close,” she panted.

He picked her up with his other hand and pinned her to the door, then buried his head into her neck as he slammed into her harder. “Cum for me.”

Diane nodded. 

His hips pistoned into her harder, faster, deeper until she finally came. Kurt pressed his cock deep into her to feel her body convulse against his. He bit down into her neck when his orgasm hit him.

She groaned again as his teeth sank into her neck, pulling a final shiver from her body.

Kurt held himself deep within her as he slowly started to soften. “Diane.”

Diane let her hands fall from his hair to his shoulders as her body finally relaxed against the wall. Kurt looked up at her. “Sorry. Got carried away.”

She let out a chuckle. “For what? That was… wow.”

They kissed again, Kurt letting himself slip from her.

“You’re still wearing too much clothing McVeigh.”

He looked down, his boxers still around his ankles, seeing he was still wearing a shirt and socks. “Yeah.”

“Maybe take it all off and meet me in bed?”

“Already?”

Diane let out a belt of a laugh. “Not yet.” 

He stepped back first, letting her pass, watching her backside, grinning as she bent slightly to undo the covers and climbed in. His cock twitched to life, slightly.

“Are you going to join me? No clothes allowed.” She flirted.

Kurt undid the buttons on his shirt as he kicked off his socks, flinging his boxers across the room as he did.

By the time he got to the other side of the bed, he’d divested himself from his clothes. He spooned her and pressed his body against hers, feeling just how soft her body was.

Diane sighed then giggled.

“What?” He kissed her shoulder as he propped himself up on his shoulder to look at her face.

“I thought you weren’t ready for more, yet?” She wiggled her hips against his erection.

“Well, I thought I wasn’t.”

“Oh I’m not complaining! Give me a few minutes and we can do that again. Okay?”

He laid his head on the pillow and pulled her into him, impossibly closer. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be continued since I definitely don't believe they only got together once that night


End file.
